Polymorphe, mon ami
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Finalement, Dean devrait peut-être remercier ce polymorphe de l'avoir mis dans cet état...


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Rapidement un nouveau texte, qui aurait dû se retrouver dans le recueil "Petits Trucs" mais comme j'ai passé la barre des 1000 mots, bah... Place à part :) Ce n'est toujours pas la fic donc j'avais parlé sur "Le Lac des Cygnes" navrée ;) J'espère que ce truc vous plaira ! (Il n'a rien à voir avec mon texte "Dors avec moi", promis ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Dean, Sam et Castiel ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (dommage, parce que sinon je m'assurerais qu'ils soient heureux)**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K**

 **Spoilers: Aucun :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Polymorphe, mon ami**

« Merde Cass, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et, fatigué par l'énième plainte de Dean, il coupa un peu brusquement le fil des points de suture qu'il réalisait.

« Bordel Cass ! » s'insurgea à nouveau le chasseur en décochant un regard noir à son ami qui ne lui accorda aucune attention

Castiel se leva, récupérant désinfectant, aiguille et fil, et laissa un Dean bougonnant sur le lit de leur chambre de motel. Sam en profita pour sortir de la salle de bain, diverses bandes de gaz entre les mains.

« Il se plaint encore ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son frère, torse nu, qui s'obstinait à regarder le mur

Du sang perlait encore près de son omoplate, là où Castiel avait refermé sa plus grosse plaie, et de multiples bleus et contusions marquaient le reste de son dos. Résultat d'une chasse au polymorphe particulièrement virulent qui avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, pris Dean comme cible privilégiée. Sa verve habituelle et son incapacité notoire à retenir ses piques n'avaient peut-être pas joué en sa faveur non plus… Enfin, bref, Dean se retrouvait dans un état assez pathétique, selon ses propres mots, et son frère et son meilleur ami avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui.

« J'y peux rien si Cass est pourri en points de suture, grommela-t-il

\- La prochaine fois, je te laisserai te vider de ton sang sans lever le petit doigt, rétorqua Castiel en tendant le désinfectant à Sam

\- La prochaine fois, quand je te dis de me laisser gérer, laisse-moi gérer.

\- C'est vrai que tu as parfaitement géré ce polymorphe, répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, le bleu de ses yeux devenant orageux, Te foutre ouvertement de lui… Quel plan merveilleux.

\- Les gars… tenta Sam

\- Fallait bien que je détourne son attention de to… Vous, s'énerva Dean en se détournant pour fixer avec colère Sam et Castiel, Il allait s'en prendre à vous.

\- Et ? s'enquit son frère, un sourcil haussé, On a vu pire et…

\- Toi oui, l'interrompit-il, ses prunelles toujours ancrées dans celles de Castiel, Lui, non.

\- Bon sang Dean ! Quand vas-tu arrêter avec ça ? »

La rancœur courait dans les veines du brun désormais, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je ne suis plus un ange. Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs. Ok. Très bien. Tout le monde l'a compris. Mais arrête de penser que cela fait de moi un bébé !

\- Mais tu agis comme un gosse, répliqua Dean en se levant, ses muscles contractés sous le coup de son irritation – et il ignora la légère douleur que cela lui provoqua –, Tu agis sous le coup de l'impulsion, inconscient des risques !

\- Parce que toi et Sam, vous ne le faites pas ?! Tu te moques de moi ?!

\- J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! reprit Dean en s'avançant vers Castiel qui l'imita sans y prendre garde

\- Je sais me défendre Dean ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ?!

\- Cass a raison Dean, osa Sam, Je crois que…

\- Te mêle pas de ça Sam ! lui jeta-t-il sans même le regarder, bien trop obnubilé par les iris de Castiel

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! s'insurgea celui-ci, Ton frère n'a pas à subir ta mauvaise humeur !

\- Oh c'est trop mignon, fit Dean, sarcastique, C'est _lui_ que tu prends sous ton aile désormais ? Tu le bordes aussi la nuit ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… se lamenta Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Mais _bordel_ , quel est donc ton _putain_ de problème Dean ? »

Et si entendre Castiel jurer surprit Dean un bref instant, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Mon problème c'est que je veux être sûr que tu ailles bien ! cracha-t-il sans le réaliser

\- C'est pour ça que tu préfères te garder un polymorphe enragé pour toi tout seul ?! C'est complètement con !

\- Dean, Cass… tenta Sam, Je pense que vous devriez…

\- Parce que je suis capable de le maîtriser !

\- On a bien vu le résultat, se moqua Castiel en s'approchant encore d'un pas, Mais si tu m'avais laissé faire, tu n'aurais jamais fini ainsi, et je sais que le polymorphe ne m'aurait jamais foutu une raclée pareille !

\- En fait plus personne ne m'écoute ? fit Sam dans l'indifférence générale

\- Parce que tu penses sincèrement être meilleur que moi ? renchérit Dean

\- Je ne pense pas. Je le sais. A un combat au corps à corps, tu ne ferais pas le poids.

\- Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? souffla Sam en posant les bandes de gaz sur la table de la chambre

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, angelot, railla Dean, Je te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux.

\- Ok… Alors là, ça devient légèrement tendancieux… remarqua son cadet, inquiet

\- C'est toi qui demanderas grâce en premier, le défia Castiel

\- Je ne supplie jamais. » rétorqua Dean

Leurs corps étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, leur tension respective trouvant un écho en l'autre. Une tension si palpable et si… Particulière que Sam hésitait franchement à sortir de la pièce pour laisser les deux autres extérioriser… Cette chose qu'ils avaient besoin d'extérioriser.

« Oh, crois moi Dean… Tu supplieras… souffla Castiel d'une voix si rauque qu'elle envoya des frissons insoupçonnés dans l'échine du chasseur

\- Je t'attends… Angelot. »

Et avant que Sam n'ait pu réagir, Castiel avait saisi la ceinture du jean de Dean, attiré sa taille contre la sienne, et écrasé leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Dean en profita pour saisir le visage du brun entre ses mains, ignorant les tiraillements et les douleurs dans son dos pour approfondir leur baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Super les gars… Merci. Franchement. Bon… »

Sam se saisit de sa veste et des clés de l'Impala, retenant un soupir en observant du coin de l'œil son frère et son ami, à l'évidence bien trop occupés par leur présente activité pour ne serait-ce que faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

« Je vais vous laisser. Je reviens d'ici deux heures, ça devrait… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le gémissement de son frère.

« Bon, ok, plutôt trois heures. Je serai de retour dans trois heures. Ca devrait être suffisant. Et… »

Il se figea en voyant que Castiel s'était déjà fait un point d'honneur à allonger Dean sur le lit.

« Eeeeeet je vais arrêter de parler, parce que, de toute façon vous ne m'écoutez plus et que je n'ai pas envie d'être le témoin de ce qui va suivre. »

Il sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste, ignorant les images mentales que son cerveau se faisait un malin plaisir à créer… Dean et Cass. Son frère et leur meilleur ami. Et même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, au moment où il s'installa derrière le volant de l'Impala, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Un machin sans prétention, et sans prise de tête. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous à tous.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
